Various compounds containing chlorinated polyethylene and styrenic polymers have previously been investigated.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,885, to Schepers, discloses an impact resistant composition which contains styrene-acrylonitrile, an unsaturated rubber and chlorinated polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,309, also to Schepers, discloses a composition which contains styrene-acrylonitrile resin, a saturated rubber, chlorinated polyethylene and PVC.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,950 discloses simple blends of styrene acrylonitrile resins and chlorinated polyethylene.
However, the prior art does not disclose the use of a Lewis acid to prepare impact resistant compositions containing a styrenic polymer and chlorinated polyethylene.